Funding for this project was awarded in June, 2016, and efforts at this early stage have focused on initial program launch activities, including equipment acquisition, experimental design and logistics evaluation, and staff recruitment. Important issues currently under consideration include the relative merits and potential pitfalls of awake versus anesthetized preparations for preclinical assessment, and the selection of specific TMS stimulation parameters.